


Hermits at the End of the Rainbow

by Fintastica



Series: Hermits, Meet (Insert fandom here) [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Rainbow High (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ao3 keeps changing my tags, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, why does everything but hermitcraft and RH keep popping up in tag suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastica/pseuds/Fintastica
Summary: Rainbow High, meet the Hermits of Hermitville.
Relationships: ...I'll deal with relationship tags later, all canon ships - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: Hermits, Meet (Insert fandom here) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113050
Kudos: 19





	1. World Info

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the fandoms or characters involved. That would be weird and disrespectful.

Quick Q&A:

1\. Yes I get very involed into fandoms i find mildly intriguing. 

2\. Yes that generally means brands like Monster High and My Little Pony.

3\. No I'm not a fashionista.

4\. Look up Rainbow High or check out this link https://rainbow-high.fandom.com/wiki/Rainbow_High_Wiki for more info. I dont want to get into all the characters but you'll see them around. 

5\. Maybe i'll crosspost this on wattpad for the media? IDK.

6\. None of this will stay straight in my head and I need to stop making fics with more then 20 characters.

**Hermits as students at RH (other hermits make cameos or minor appearances):**

Cleo Zombie (Set Design but has an interest in Mixed Media) | Orange and gray

Cub Fan (Journalism) | White and Gold

Etho Slab (Music Engineering) | Monochrome

Joe Hills (Art Direction) | Blue

Mumbo Jumbo (Digital Media) | Vampire style

Ren Dog (Performing Arts) | Red and blue

Xisuma Void (Performing Arts) | Green and purple (Harry Potter Wizard colors XD)

Roommates: Cub, Joe, and Mumbo; Ren, X, and Etho; Cleo moved in with Skyler, Sunny, and Poppy.

And of course the main Rainbow High cast is present. Chapters update as I watch the episodes but dont expect too much lol, this is my motivation to finish watching what's up so far....

Bdouble OHundred | Terraforma High

Doc Seventyseven | Los Angeles Redstone Academy (LARA)

False Symmetry | Terraforma High

Scar Goodtimes | Terraforma High

Grian Xelqua | Watcher Academy ("Where the cool kids go to die of torture apparently" -Grian)

Hypno Tizd | Los Angeles Boarding School

Impulse Esvee | LARA

Jevin Nation | LABS

Keralis One | Terraforma High

Iskall Eightyfive | LARA

Stress Monster | Terraforma High

Tango Tek | LARA

Tinfoil Chef | LABS 

Vintage Beef | LABS 

Wels Knight | LABS but on waiting list for RH

Zedaph Plays | LARA

Biffa Plays | LABS

Python Mccgb | Terraforma High

xB Crafted | Terraforma High

Jes Sassin | LABS

 **Info about the Hermits and stuff**  
Terraforma High is an architectural-based school.  
Watcher Academy is where Grian goes though but he wants to go to Terraforma High.  
LABS is a general school.  
LARA is for the STEM folks. Mumbo was going to go there but somehow ended up at Rainbow High.

Bdubs and Scar were the only two to make it to their first day of school, the other Hermits got stuck in a storm in Chicago.   
Keralis = rich boi and his plane was the only reason they made it at all.

The Hermitcrafters are a social media group that does stuff together from across the world. Sometimes friends like Skizz and Jack appear but the more commonly seen 24 or so are officially Hermits.

Suggestions and tweaks are welcome :)


	2. First Impressions (p1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keralis is rich.

"i can't believe we're already a whole day late for first day of school, man, that's just ridiculous..." Ren groaned as he stumbled out of Keralis' car (read: limo), dragging his luggage.

"Well that's what happens when we're making cross-country trips." Joe pointed out. "Planes are just simply machines after all and the weather can be unpredictable. Although the recet storm was quite the surprise..."

"Well we're here, so is everyone ready?" Xisuma asked as he hefted his guitar and suitcase.

It turned out, they were not.

Mumbo poked his head out of the car, saw the school, and started freaking out.. "I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I should have signed up to go to LARA, or LABS or something, I never should have sent the application-" It was all Grian could do to keep him from full-on panicking. Etho was still snoring in the backseat, Doc busy trying to wake him up even though the tall German was half asleep himself. Joe and Cleo were being...well, Joe and Cleo. And Scar, whose wheelchair was in the back of the car, was filming the craziness with his cat on his lap. 

As for who was driving, well, Keralis (or rather, his driver) was busy trying to get everyone going to Rainbow High out of the car and everyone not going back in. Keralis was actually in the Hermitgang group chat finding out the news.

Xisuma was the only person who noticed the Headmistress when she approached.

"Helo, Ms. Wright. I...apologize, I think the jet lag got to most of my friends and on top of all the coffee and the headaches of airport security-" Xisuma started, before Lou Wright cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I got your email and saw the news about the surprise storm and delay. Your are excused for now since those were out of your control. However I do not expect you or anyone else to be late from now on."

"Yes ma'am-" The sound of Mumbo blowing in and out of a paper bag cut him off. That was shortly followed by Doc borrowing Keralis' megaphone (why did he evne have a megaphone-) to try to wake up Etho.

"Oh dear....Um, excuse me, ma'am..." Xisuma quickly went to deal with the chaos. Doc just huffed when Xisuma lightly scolded him for the use of a megaphone before whispering something into Etho's ear that made him almost instantly snap awake and nearly hit Doc in the chin with his head. Grian then managed to get Mumbo to calm down enough for normal functioning levels, while X got Scar to stop filming Joe and Cleo's argument (fueled by Ren).

At least the argument was ended before Joe's debts of sculpting materials increased more.

Lou Wright just watch from the side, observing. It was pretty clear to her who was there as “support” (or just hitched a ride) and who was actually there to attend Rainbow High, especially as she’d seen the students’ photos in the application forms. However, applications could only tell so much about a student and already she coild see many things that hadn’t been on the forms at all, such as X's leadership skills, Mumbo's overthinking, and Cleo's bold personality.

Oh yeah. This was going to be an interesting four years...if they made it that long.


	3. Rainbow, Meet Cleo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't call X, he needs his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I is thinking i should put more background info somewhere.

"That scavenger hunt was actually pretty cool." Poppy said as the 7 girls headed back to their dorms after class.

"Yeah, but seirously, Violet, sponsorship! Epic!" Poppy gushed.

"Says the person who was a guest DJ on a radio station." Violet laughed.

"Are we just going to look over Bella's awards though? Becuase that's actually crazy." Ruby pointed out.

Bella blushed a bit as her friends expressed their amazement and agreement with Ruby. "It's...it's not that big of a deal- Oh hey, who's that?"

The other 6 turned to see a frizzy-haired girl with a shock of red hair and a very...apocolyptic/flowery outfit in front of Sunny, Poppy, and Skylers' dorm. She was talking with a boy with glasses and a blue outfit consisting of a blue shirt with an @ sign and jeans, who, upon seeing the 7 at the end of the hall, smirked at the redhead and headed to the elevator. 

As he passed the 7, he handed a slip of notebook paper to Skyler, the closest to him. "Howdy, name's Joe. If Cleo does something dumb, just call one of the numbers here and someone'll come to either do dumb stuff with her, record the dumb stuff, or discourage it. Depends on who you call. Personally I'd avoid caling the number at the bottom of the paper but if things get bad, you should probably call it." the boy advised.

"Joe!" The redhead cried in exasperation. "I swear..."

Joe just grinned and waved before leaving.

Skyler tucked the paper into her pocket. 

"Okay, so, um, hi?" Poppy said, a bit confused. "Um, are you new here...?"

"Oh, right, I'm Cleo Zombie. Majoring in set design. A storm had me and my friends sstuck in Chicago so we only made it here today." The redhead introduced herself.

Sunny grinned. "Im Sunny, and these are Ruby, Poppy, Jade, Skyler, Bella, and my best friend Violet! Welcome to Rainbow High! Ooh, Bella does set design too, you two are going to get along I just know it!"

Bella waved. "Hi."

"Wait, hold on. Ms. Morton never said anything about having an 8th group member...." Jade interupted. 

Cleo shrugged. "I think I'm working with the others I came with or something.. I'm just the only girl in my group so I guess that's why I'm here."

"Interesting....but that does make some sense." Skyler nodded.

"Well! EIthe way, do you mind signing these permission forms? I film a kind of reality show about my life and I need your permission if you're going to appear in them. It's called the Vi Life, maybe you've heard of it. Several thousand followers and pretty major." Violet handed Cleo a form.

"Uh, sure I suppose. I don't usually like to show my face though, usually work behind the scenes." Cleo pulled out a pencil to fill it out. "I think a friend of mine mentioned it at some point. Honostly I don't really remember, sorry."

"Great! Thanks." Violet took back the form. "So...mind if I get an interview?"

"Sure I guess." Cleo shrugged. Violet's friends stood back and let the Vi do her thing. Violet clicked open her phone and pointed it at herself.

"Hey everyone, it's Vi here and you will not believe who just showed up!" Violet pointed the camera at Cleo, who awkwardly waved. "Meet Cleo! Cleo, mind telling us a bit about yourself?"

Cleo smiled nervously. "Oh, um, okay. I'm Cleo Zombie, and I'm from England. I'm majoring in set design although I do like making figurines in my free time. Oh and...hmm...oh yes, I'm a member of the group known online as Hermitcraft. " Cleo finished.

"Hermitcraft? I've heard of it, that's incredible! No wonder you got into Rainbow High!" Violet exclaimed as she shut off her recording. 

"I suppose so, I usually don't take the spotlight as much as some of the others." Cleo shrugged.

"You have to tell us more about yourself, I've seen what Hermitcrafters do and it's insane! Did Doc Seventyseven really sit in front of a computer all day just so he could push a button?" Sunny asked excitedly.

Cleo laughed. "He definitely did."

"Does Etho Slab really send actual glass in the mail for fun?"

"Yes and it's quite annoying, I swear he's competeing with Joe."

"Did Grian really build a duplicate of his mansion design and set fire to it?"

Cleo was definitely in for a long questioning session for sure but she didn't mind too much.

After all, it meant she had a good excuse to ignore the fact that Grian and Etho had put a spider-shaped piece of glass in her luggage.


	4. The Vi Life: Introducing the Hermits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's got the scoop and Ren's sure enjoying it.
> 
> Someone should probably remind Ren what he's at Rainbow High for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this crossover is getting more and more insane.

"Hi Vi Hive! You will not believe today at all! 7 new classmates, all members of the same online group, from all across the world! And I, Violet Willow, have scored an interview with a few of them! Introducing....the Hermits!" 

A group photo of the main 24 Hermits is shwon as Violet talks over the photo and red circles appear over the Hermits attending Rainbow High.

"By the way, I got permission to do all of this. Anyways, the Hermits, as many of you probably already know, are a huge group of insane talent in practically everything and anything you can think of! From architects and designers to musicians and actors, they've got it all, that's for sure!"

"Today I'll be giving you all a quick intro of everyone and ffirst up we've got the group's officially unofficial leader, Xisuma Void. A performing arts major well known for his videos on various topics and with a seriously unique style, Void's definitely in his own category, especially when it comes to style. . He declined to speak on camera for now but did say he was excited to be attending Rainbow High."

"Next up we have Cub Fan, the overachiever to rival Bella! Awards in journalism and known for his seriously OP projects, Cub says he's here to go big or go home.And not everyone can pull off that look, that's for sure, so I've got to give it to Cub for that."

"Cleo Zombie, who actually is Sunny, Jade, and Skylers' new roommate, has an amazing apocalyptic style that's truly unique. And get this: she's also majoring in set design, like Bella! The two of them already hit it off and they haven't even done anything together yet! I can't wait to see what they come up with, it's going to be fabulous I just know it!"

A short clip of Cleo's interview and introduction plays before VIolet moves on.

"Cleo's best friend is Joe Hills. With Cleo in set design and Joe doing art direction, it's no wonder they've got quite a few wins under their belt. Joe seems pretty nice but he's also a bit confusing."

"Mumbo Jumbo, internet famous for his amazing STEM inventions but here for his filming abilities. I've yet to meet him but if his videos are anything to go by, we're going to have a lot to talk about that's for sure!"

"Etho Slab, aka the Naruto cosplayer, aka famous for his groundbreaking inventions. Poppy's going to have a run for her money, with the kind of record this guy has. Even I'm impressed and I have no idea what half of his inventions are for!"

"Ren Dog, performing arts major and one of the musicians I personally follow regularly. His music is stellar, his videos are out of this world, and those sunglasses? Spot-on!"

Another short clip of Ren being interviewed takes the place of the Hermits' group photo. 

"So Ren, what are your thoughts about coming to Rainbow High?" Violet asks from behind the camera.

Ren flashes a grin and a peace sign. "I'm totaly excited man, gotta say. This place is frickin' epic, man, I'm lookin' forward to this for sure. And this diggity dog's ready to have some fun doing more of what I do best." 

Violet's voice came back, the screen switching to play the outro of her video. "There you have it folks, right from the source! Stay tuned for more updates and don't forget to like and subscribe and send some welcomes in the comments! Bye!"


	5. Music, Art, and Cats going Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times all round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincides with the first half of Episode 3 season 1 of the webisodes (Poppy Rowan, Keeping the Beat Going)

"That was pretty epic." Etho stated as Poppy ended her song.

"Sure was. And that, everyone, is a prime example of how music can be mixed with art." Aidan said as the bell rang.

Etho smield under his mask. As everyone started leaving the classroom, Etho went the other way and caught up to where Poppy was packing up her things. "That's some cool music."

"Thanks. You're Etho, right? I remember Violet mentioning your name while she was editing her latest video." Poppy smiled.

"Yup, that's me. The Naruto guy." Etho nodded.

"So, a Hermit huh? That's a pretty big deal." 

"Well, I mean, I guess. I mean, we're just in it to have some fun mostly..."

"It's still awesome. So, what's it like?"

"Well, for starters there's a lot of pranking that happens..."

The two soon left the classroom, still talking. Poppy was extremely excited to get some insider info and Etho, feeling a bit more social at the moment, didn't mind answering.

They were walking down the stairs when Poppy spotted her roommates. "Hey Etho, I'm gonna go talk with my rommates. See you later?"

"Sure."

"Cool, thanks! Hey Skyler, Sunny!" Poppy slid down the railing, leaving Etho to walk down the normal way.

Etho simply chuckled at his classmate's energy level (which seriously rivaled that of Grian) and continued on hisw way, checking the Hermitcraft group chat as he did so.

And boy, had it been busy.

**Scaaarrrrr** : Has anyone seen Jellie, I can't find her.

 **False** : she'll turn up eventually, don't worry Scar

 **Ga-ree-i-an** : arent you guys supposed to be in class

 **OmegaDude** : free period, you should be in class tho

 **Ga-ree-i-an** : not the point

_Tango has changed Ga-ree-i-an to Class Cutter_

_Class Cutter has changed Class Cutter to Grain_

**Grain** : im not breaking any rules and Im still in class

 **Tango** : sure you are

 **Wels** : how do you mute i cant mute this chat the teacher is getting suspicious

 **Hype-notizd** : lol

 **Scaaarrrrrr** : i still can't find Jellie :(

 **Beeralis** : good luck to both of you beautiful people

 **Grain** : I'll help you find Jellie if she's still missing later Scar

 **Scaaarrrrrr** : tysm G

 **Xisuma** : you guys are going to get Wels detention

 **Doc** : I already got detention

 **Etho** : how?

 **Stress** : already???

 **Grain** : lol rip

 **Doc** : i blame Iskall and Tango 

**Impulse** : gg :D

 **Zedaph** youre not exactly innocent either Impulse....

"I still want to know how Doc got detention." Ren was peking over Etho's shoulder even though he had his own phone in his hand.

"Probably a prank gone wrong. or something."

"Oh yeah, I saw Iskall packing Iskallium..."

"Yeah that's probably it. Oh, I need to get to class, I've gotta run!" Etho yelped, noticed the time.

Ren snickered. "Naruto running?" 

"Haha, very funny." Etho rolled his eyes though chuckled a bit himself as he hurried down the halls, Ren following close behind.


	6. Beds Are There for a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one function without a full night of sleep and little coffee/tea/caffeine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occurs after Episode 4 of Rainbow High webisodes (Hair Salon Escape Room-The Gr8 Hairscape)

"Are you serious? Going off of no sleep is really bad for one's health!" 

Bella yawned and shrugged. "It's fine, Cleo. I mean, I got a little sleep during Vi's makeover..."

"Still! Please at least tell me you finished your homework!"

Cleo and Bella were talking while waiting for their class to start. And Cleo was not happy to hear that Bella and her friends had spent the night having makeovers, even if htey did look amazing now.

"Of course I did. Don't worry about me, a sleepless night isn't all bad."

"It most definitely is. Even if it's a fun activity, enough sleep is important-" Cleo suddenly gasped. "Oh my goodness, I sound like Bdubs..." she moaned.

"Who's Bdubs?" Bella asked curiously. "I'm guessing a Hermit?"

"Yeah, we call him the Sleep Master. Always in bed the moment the sun sets and first to rise the next morning. He's probably one of the few people in our grou pthat actually gets a full night of sleep almost every night, the rest of us stay up late on projects. Projects or procrastinating on projects, I didn't quite get to sleep until midnight because certain people decided that spamming the group chat with pictures of themselves making increasingly ridiculous Rube Goldberg machines was a good idea." Cleo chuckled. "Here, wanna sse?"

"Totally!" Bella leaned over as Cleo pulled up the chat and scrolled up a bit to when the ZIT team had started their rampage. "Oh wow, that's...unbelievable..."

"I know, right? And they still haven't answered where they got a pigeon from or how they got it into their school." Cleo laughed, quieting quickly as the Set Design teacher started the class. With Cleo taking a few extra notes for Bella when the other girl started dozing off a little.

~~~

 **GGG** : Bdubs, where did you say the really good tailor near your house was?

 **SleepMaster** : why?

 **GGG** : ...so you know how we have to wear those ridiculous robe thingies for our uniform

 **RenDawg** : oh my goodness G

 **GGG** : yeah

 **GGG** : I blame Taurtis and Dom and Dom's motorcycle

 **Joe** : Grian, why are you not in class???

 **GGG** : we were going to get breakfast...

 **Beeralis** : F in the chat?

 **Etho** : f

 **Scaaarrrrrr** : f

 **Xb** fff

 **DocM** : @ZIT i can hear your machine through the walls and my roommate is getting suspcious

 **Tango** : f

 **Impy** : dont worry ilmango won't know a thing :)

 **Impy** : TANGO WHY

_Impy changed Impy's name to Impulster_

**Cleo** : so my roommates had a makeover/escape room all night and didn't sleep

 **Falsie** : mood

 **Mumbo** : same

 **Biffa** : me

 **Wels** : thats what coffee is for

 **DocM** : Hi Biffa

 **Biffa** : o/

 **Bdubs** : that isn't healthy having a makeover is not a valid reason to have a mass stay-up-all-night session

 **Cleo** : Mumbo, False, Biffa, Wels, you are terrible influences remind me never to let them meet you three

 **Cleo** : wait a minute nevermind it's too late, Violet's in your class

 **Mumbo** : who?

 **GGG** : youre such a spoon mumbolio ;D

 **Mumbo** : i geniunely still have no idea who you're talking about

 **Xisuma** : she's the one that interviewed us the other day

 **Mumbo** : oh


	7. Color Block Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo's in need of something groovy and a certain blonde knows just what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincides with Episode 5 of the webisode series

"I have absolutely nothing to wear to the Color Block party! Nothing!" Cleo threw up her hands at the piles of clothes in front of her. "Everything I have is 100% _not_ something I can wear to this kind of event."

"How about this?" Sunny held up an outfit.

"That's the one my mom made me pack. Nice as it looks, Joe'll never let me live it down."

Skylar held up another hanger. "How about this?"

"I'm not taking Joe to the dance and I'm not giving Ren a chance to sing something about it."

"Well you've gotta choose something Cleo! The party starts in an hour!" Jade pointed out, just as a knock came on the window.

"Uh, did you guys hear that?" Poppy asked. The 8 girls crammed into one room all fell silent, save for Violet's camera whirling.

The knock came again. Cleo glanced at the others, then opened the shades to see a red-sweatered boy sitting on the ledge outside carrying a bag on his shoulder. 

"What on earth, Grian?" Cleo groaned, pulling open the window and helping the gremlin inside. "You'll get into huge trouble if someone finds out! And I'm not going down with you when that happens."

"I know, don't worry. I saw the group chat and figured I'd lend a hand."

"I didn't send anything to the groupchat though?" Cleo started scrolling through her phone.

Grian shrugged. "Etho."

"Oh. Of course he knows I can't find a single thing to wear." Cleo sighed.

Jade cleared her throat. "Uh, this is nice and all but...there's a random boy in one of our dorm rooms and the color block party starts in less then an hour."

"Oh yeah, that's why I'm here. Here you go Cleo, hope you don't mind the colors." Grian handed the redhead the bag. "It's pretty much the same as your outfit from when we had the Demise game before the Idea boys got you. I just added a few things."

Cleo pulled out the clothes from the bag while running to change. "Thanks, Grian, I ow-Wait, no, I do not owe you one, that's too dangerous."

"Sure, sure. Just go put it on and we'll see if it actually looks good in practice." Grian laughed.

The other girls glanced at each other. "Um, so....I'm guessing you're another Hermit?" Ruby asked.

"Yup! My name's Grian Xelqua. I do some design work in my free time, mostly to troll people but a few came out pretty good. Though I get help from my team. I'm guessing you're Cleo's roommates, I saw some stuff about you guys in our groupchat. Your stuff's pretty cool, and your sets looks really realistic Bella. As an architct, I can defintely appreciate a good realisitc set design." Grian grinned.

"Oh, uh, thanks..." Bella stammered out, just as Cleo reappeared in a very Cleo outfits with a bit of dazzle added in. And a few less tears then Cleo would've liked, which led to her quickly adding a few more in.

"So....now that you've made certain I'm going to have to pay certain people back or somehow fix those tears by tomorow evening, how do you like it?" Grian asked.

"It looks amazing!" Sunny piped up.

"I agree, thanks G. Now, get out." Cleo grinned.

"Sure thing-Hey!" Grian protested as Cleo started tugging him towards the window. "Fine, fine, I'm going! Just get tthis stuff back to me by tomorow evening, please?"

"Sure, whatever. Thanks Grian, bye Grian, get out of here so we girls can go party Grian." CLeo laughed. 

"Wooo, let's go!" Violet cheered as Grian went out the window again and the octet ran down to go have some fun.


End file.
